


Beloved and Precious

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Asrian, Begging, Body Worship, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Humor, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Julian and Apprentice Enigma both want to give Asra a night of relaxation and whatever kinks he’d like, just as long as he enjoys himself. Apprentice Enigma is any gender you wish!-~-"Seriously you two, don't have fun without me," Asra teased."We were actually discussing having fun with you." Julian grinned at Asra. "It's your turn to be treated by two of us."Asra blinked, faked confusion barely masking a smirk. "Are you suggesting you'd somehow top for me? You? Ilya Devorak?""Hey! I'd have uh, supervision."





	Beloved and Precious

Julian and Apprentice Enigma snuggled together in their bed, Enigma with their head on Julian's chest. They held Julian close with his arm around them protectively. Asra busied himself downstairs with pots and pans in the kitchen, distant noises of dinner making traveling up the stairs to the snoozing couple. The three had been together for quite awhile, and it was still startling how natural it felt to live together.

"We should spoil Asra." Enigma held Julian's hand and squeezed it. "I know he usually insists on taking care of me, and you're so fun to play with, but I think we'd have a good time."

Julian's face was lightly pink at the mention of how much he loved being the willing subject of any desire either of them in bed. "What would he like? Massage, tea, sexy tarot cards?"

Enigma chuckled. "Sexy tarot cards?"

"Yeah.” Julian sat up to explain. “You draw the bondage bird and you have to get tied up."

"The- The Hanged Man? YOUR Arcana? You call him the bondage bird?!" Enigma laughed heartily as Julian shrugged.

"What else would it be?!"

Enigma winked. “I thought you meant sexy tarot as in every card I draw, I take an item of clothing off."

Julian grinned. "Ohohoho- that'd better be one of the long readings, like a seven card one." He mimed flipping a card up and slowly took his shirt off and dramatically exclaimed, "Ooooooooh, looks like there's gratification in your near futuuuuuure!"

Asra opened the bedroom door with a tray of food and a knowing look as Julian's shirt hit the floor. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes!" Enigma and Julian laughed, making room for Asra and the dinner tray of soup, bread, and salad. "Seriously you two, don't have fun without me," he teased.

"We were actually discussing having fun with you." Julian grinned at Asra. "It's your turn to be treated by two of us."

Asra blinked, faked confusion barely masking a smirk. "Are you suggesting you'd somehow top for me? You? Ilya Devorak?"

"Hey! I'd have uh, supervision." Julian chuckled as Enigma almost gagged on a breadstick from giggling. "Above all, I want to make my partners happy in bed, even though it's usually, uh, letting them have their way with me. You deserve to relax sometimes, my dear." 

Enigma kissed Asra's cheek. "What do you like? We aim to please."

Asra hummed, taking a bite of his bread soaked in his soup. He’d been the most apprehensive about sharing his home and love with two people, but Enigma and Julian were nothing but kind and loving. At this point, his heart would break if he lost either of them. His eyes had a pleased sparkle in them as he considered. "Well, I've got two of you fulfilling any whim I desire- oh I want a massage, kisses all over, and I want it to last. Deny me, tease me, push my control, make me beg-" he chuckled at Julian's bright blush, the idea of Asra begging so enticing he couldn't hold back. "-I want you to be creative. I know you two are devious. Surprise me.”

Julian grinned with hazy eyes, as if watching Asra come undone already. "Oh love, we'll surprise you." 

Enigma eyed Asra keenly, appraising him thoroughly. They were Asra’s other half, a Gemini just as coy and playful as he could be. Asra and Enigma balanced each other, knew each other so intimately most squabbles and rough patches could be smoothed over rather easily. Welcoming Julian to bed had been easier with two than with just Asra. Enigma licked their lips. “How rough do you want us to be? Anything Julian likes that you don’t?”

Asra fondly elbowed Julian. “Save the punishment play for Ilya, but I’d like most anything else. Sensation play, magic, controlling me of course- as long as both of you are with me, I’ll like it. If I’m not enjoying myself, I’ll make it pretty clear. I’m excited to actually switch things up.”

Julian draped an arm around Asra affectionately. “Safeword? I know you aren’t like me and don’t run a risk of shutting down, but I’d like you to have one.”

Asra grinned. “Alright. If I say ‘Vlastomil’ in bed, assume something is very wrong.”

-~-

Asra loved daydreaming, naps, staring into space, astral projecting, and generally being somewhere else than where he currently was. He lounged in the library, not even pretending to work in Lucio’s problems as he dozed off in a nest of pillows on the floor. Anticipation swirled inside of him at the idea of his lovers wanting to spoil him. A smile ghosted his face as he imagined Julian and Enigma kissing each other. Julian was so easily drawn into touches and kisses, so sweet and sensitive. Asra sighed and could see Julian’s blush clearly in his mind, his sweetheart who adored both himself and Enigma so much. It would be a definite change to not seduce Julian with just a few well placed caresses and watch him go pliant underneath him. Asra imagined his darling Apprentice and Julian kissing down his neck and chest, wondering how it would feel to be doted on. 

“Hey! We have work to do.” The real Julian stood over Asra with a stack of books. Asra didn’t move except to barely blink. “C’mon, love.”

“I’m daydreaming. It’s important.”

Julian huffed. “About what?”

“About how cute you and Enigma are when they kiss you and make you shut up,” replied Asra fondly.

Julian blushed just how Asra liked him. “Oh, uh, you’re fantasizing about us.”

“Hmmhmm. I can’t focus on work knowing I’m going to be treated to hot, heavy, delicious sex all night long with two people,” purred Asra lowly. He smirked with heavily lidded eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re actually working. You just want to study that anatomy book and pretend it’s me.”

“You’re DIRTY!” exclaimed Julian, delighted but with bright red ears. Asra knew he shouldn’t tease, but it was far too much fun to watch Julian get flustered. If he and Enigma hadn’t already made plans to focus their affection on Asra, he would’ve had Julian on his knees already. “I’m going to your shop to uh. Work. We’ll see you tonight!”

“Happy plotting!” called out Asra, closing his eyes again.

He dozed off until it was time to go home, warm excitement brewing inside of him. He made it home through a drizzle of rain in record time, fashionably late enough that he hoped Enigma and Julian had time to prepare for their night together. Asra opened the door to the shop and was greeted with the aromas of savory soup simmering on the stove and smoky pine, his favorite lapsang souchong. Asra hung his scarf and hat up by the door as Julian and enigma rushed towards him, enveloping Asra in a hug. “Asra!” exclaimed Enigma as they squeezed him.

“Welcome home, dear.” Julian’s gangly arms enveloped them both in the hug. Asra smiled, eyes drifting closed. He relaxed into the hugs, wanting to be taken care of, already trying to mentally let go of himself. “Do you want some tea?”

“Sure.” Asra sighed comfortably as Enigma handed him a hot mug of tea. He sipped the tea and let himself be guided into a cozy nest of blankets and beanbag chairs over soft fur rugs in front of a fire. He hummed as Julian snuggled him and Enigma lit scented candles, letting citrus scent blend in with the smoky pine. Asra leaned his head on Julian’s shoulder and smiled. “This is a lovely welcome home.”

Enigma finished lighting the final candle and curled up on Asra’s other side. They hugged him and kissed his cheek. “It’s just the beginning. We wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself.” 

“It’s working.” Asra was warm and satisfied already, happy to be inside from the rainy night outdoors. “What next, now that I’m all toasty?”

Julian took Asra’s free hand in his and gently pressed and rubbed his palm with his thumbs. “We take care of you, of course,” said Julian fondly. The simple touches had his eyes closing as he focused on Julian’s nimble fingers making small circles against his hand. Asra sipped more tea before settling the cup safely aside on a bookshelf. Enigma rested their head on his shoulder and he would’ve been content to doze again if one of Enigma’s hands wasn’t suspiciously close to the top button on Asra’s shirt.

“Oh, we aren’t as innocent as we seem, hmmm?” Asra laughed warmly as Enigma popped the button open.

“Asra,” murmured Enigma into his ear, breath hot against his skin. “I never said we were innocent.”

Julian stopped massaging Asra’s hand and slowly let his hands trail to Asra’s chest where he helped Enigma undo Asra’s shirt. Asra moaned softly as both their palms slid across his abdomen. Julian kissed Asra’s mouth sweetly with short teasing sucks on his lips and caressed his cheek, distracting him as Enigma kissed his neck and slid his shirt off. Asra hummed and tried to deepen Julian’s kisses but Julian pulled back as Asra stared at him with heated eyes and parted lips.

“Open your mouth, I want to try something.” Julian cupped Asra’s cheek as he obediently held his mouth open. Enigma settled for lightly rubbing Asra’s shoulders as Julian carefully pressed two fingers into Asra’s mouth on the inside of his cheek. Asra instantly closed his mouth and sucked Julian’s fingers, tongue eagerly lapping against him as Asra gave him the most sultry bedroom eyes he could. “Ah- hmmm, Asra, not what I meant.” Julian stroked Asra’s cheek with his thumb, face red at the look Asra was giving him. “Hold your mouth open- this is supposed to be a medical technique,” said Julian as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Enigma laughed as Asra relented and stopped sucking Julian’s fingers. Their laugh made Asra’s heart soar and he couldn’t help a huff of amusement as they talked to Julian. “He’s being trouble already, huh?”

Julian’s eyes shone with mischief. “Just my kind of trouble.” He pressed his fingers against the inside of Asra’s cheek again and slowly massaged him, fingertips making circles against his cheek. “This helps to relieve jaw pain and tension- although, sometimes, patients may experience heated symptoms elsewhere,” he teased. 

Asra wanted to roll his eyes except the experience actually was arousing him. Julian’s hands so gently and intimately on his face as he looked at him with fondness while Enigma’s warm hands drained lingering stress from his upper back was so good all he could do was make a small noise of bliss in his throat. Julian switched to Asra’s other cheek and practically caressed him, soft and grounding. Asra whined when Julian did go to pull his hand out and gave him another suck, purposefully dragging his tongue against the length of Julian’s fingers. 

“Aaaaasra- not fair,” groaned Julian, finally removing his fingers completely but giving Asra’s bottom lip a gentle stroke on the way. “Enigma will help me stay on track.”

Asra turned his head to face Enigma, grinning as they stopped rubbing his shoulders to put their hands on their hips. “Enigma, you really think you’re more resistant to my charms than Ilya?”

“Lie down or you won’t get to feel me kiss all up and down your back,” replied Enigma. They grinned as Asra laid down, pressing his chest to the soft furs on the ground and sighing with bliss. The firelight warmed his skin and cast soft light against his hair and contour of his back. Enigma straddled him and leaned down, giving Asra’s neck a kiss. “Good.”

“Hmmmmmmmmm.” Asra closed his eyes again and basked in the warmth. Enigma sat up and rubbed his shoulders again, trailing down to his back. Asra smirked as he felt Julian tug his pants off, lifting his hips up as best as he could with Enigma on his back to help them slide off. Julian’s cool hands took Asra’s foot and gently massaged it, easing the daily stresses of travel away. The combined worship of his body had Asra moaning again, limp like a cat in a field of catnip. “Ooooooooh, god this is so good,” he murmured. 

Julian leaned his head down and kissed Asra’s ankle as he massaged his foot. “We love seeing you happy, dear.” He lovingly kissed up Asra’s leg, sliding his hands up Asra’s calf and lower thigh as he treated him to more rubbing and pets, stopping once Asra let out a soft gasp of want. “Oh? Nothing sexual going on here, Asra. You still have your underwear on.”

Asra hummed as Julian gave his other foot and leg the same treatment. Enigma moved lower until they were sitting on his butt and massaged the small of his back, working steadily with Julian until Asra felt like a puddle of happy pudding. He hardly noticed when they stopped, only looking up when Julian was suddenly in front of him with a hand on his cheek. “Shall we continue in the bedroom?”

“You guys have already made me feel so special and relaxed, I don’t even know if sex can top this,” teased Asra.

Enigma laughed. “I hope you feel great now- maybe the ropes won’t strain you too much.”

Asra suddenly felt a blush shoot across his face. He stood shakily, licking his lips eagerly as Julian and Enigma led him upstairs. Enigma was still in their daily clothes, and Julian was still dressed in his white billowy shirt and pants, leaving Asra feeling delightfully vulnerable. 

Julian lightly guided Asra down on the bed. A pile of pillows propped Asra up against the headboard as Julian leaned down to kiss him, straddling Asra. Julian’s lips were soft and gentle, so satisfying for Asra to give purposeful sucks and light nips. Julian moaned and shivered as Enigma pulled his shirt off from behind, playfully kissing Julian’s neck. Julian barely pulled back from Asra, a hand still petting his fluffy white curls. “I suppose Enigma should have a turn, hm?” 

Asra pulled Julian in for another kiss, gentle and sweet. Above all, he wanted to make sure Julian and Enigma knew he loved them both very much. “You’re doing great.”

Julian winked and slid off of Asra’s lap. Enigma took his place and brought Asra in for a deep kiss. He sighed as he held Enigma’s face and their tongues slid together. Asra lost himself in their kissing, eyes closed and breath hot as he fumbled around to undress them from their loose fitting traveler’s garb. He suddenly felt a cool hand take his wrist and soft rope loop around it. Asra moaned as Julian deftly bound one wrist to the bedpost as Enigma still kissed him. “Hmmm, getting warm in here, isn’t it?”

Enigma laughed. “I knew you’d like it.”

Julian tied Asra’s other wrist to the bed, leaving his arms spread. Both Julian and Enigma knelt on the bed, grinning mischievously. Julian winked. “So, Asra, now you know how it feels!”

Asra tested the rope and hummed. “I see why you like it, Ilya.” He gave them his best blushing, enticing look. “I’m so helpless, you could do /anything/ to me,” he purred. He’d been hoping to feel something new. Asra only acted dominant because Julian liked it so much. A shiver of anticipation made him twitch with desire, wanting to be pushed to his limits and given a taste of his own treatment.

Enigma leaned in and kissed Asra’s neck, hands on his shoulders as they lavished affection on him. “Don’t worry, love. We’ll have you begging soon enough.” They scraped their teeth hard against his skin and nipped hard, sucking a bright bruise into his skin as Asra moaned and inhaled sharply. 

Julian moved his hands low on Asra’s chest, teasing down his stomach to his underwear and tugging them off. Asra was aroused already, a light blush on his face as Enigma marked up his neck and collarbone. Julian squirmed in between Enigma’s body and Asra and gently kissed down his chest, humming as his lips caressed his abdomen, hips, and upper thighs while ignoring Asra’s sex. Asra sighed with want and squirmed against the ropes, shifting so his legs were spread wide even if he couldn’t pull Julian where he wanted him. Julian huffed with amusement. “You want something?”

“Aaaah-“ Asra’s soft groan was swallowed by Enigma as they kissed him, deceptively sweet and innocent. They cradled his skull and kissed slow and deep. Asra practically growled, desperate to be heard, aching already to be touched. 

Enigma broke their kiss but grasped Asra’s hair, pulling his head back as he gasped. “Look at me.” Asra’s mouth fell open and he cried out, jolting in the rope as Julian’s mouth engulfed him. Enigma held his head still, firm as Asra tried to move. Julian’s mouth and throat were well trained in taking him, heat and tightness making him moan and shake, sensation so good as he couldn’t escape or control it. 

“Oooooh, Ilya-“ Asra tried to buck but Julian held him firmly down as he dutifully bobbed his head. Asra gazed at Enigma, heat and desire too much already. 

Enigma brought their other hand to Asra’s throat, fingers and thumb on either side of his neck, a possessive presence that made Asra’s cock drip in Julian’s mouth. “You’re not going to get to come yet,” stated Enigma lowly. Asra whined, even though he knew it was true. He’d wanted it, asked to be denied. “I won’t do this without asking- I want to do a bit of breathplay.”

“Yes yes yes!” Asra rambled. He knew from experience that Julian came hardest when deprived of oxygen and he wanted it, wanted that level of control handed over for a few moments. Asra panted as Enigma slid their hand up his his mouth and nose, covering his airways almost all the way.

The result was an instant bolt of heat that made Asra moan softly, muffled by Enigma’s hand. “You’re ours, oh god- you feel good.” Enigma gasped and Asra realized their hearts were pounding as one. Enigma was feeling as heated as he was through their bond, face pink as Asra’s lightheadedness and pulsing, desperate desire thrummed inside him, abdomen clenching as his toes curled and he keened high and almost out of his mind, jerking in his bonds, so so close as euphoria coursed through him. His lungs ached for just a moment and he felt as though nothing could stop him from coming, body as taught and frenzied as a shaken bottle of champagne-

Julian held Asra’s sex firmly around the base to keep him from orgasm and popped his mouth off just as Enigma let him breathe again. Asra floundered for air and immediately cried out, snapping forward against the rope and then resting his head against the wall in defeat. “Oh /fuck/, you’re evil!”

Enigma let Asra catch his breath as they tore the rest of their clothes off. Julian clenched his hand around Asra’s dick until he was satisfied Asra wasn’t immediately going to climax. Just to tease further, Julian gave Asra a soft kiss, letting Asra taste himself off Julian’s lips. “Shhhh, we have so much more planned. Didn’t you say you liked fantasizing about us?”

Asra’s pride was long gone as he whimpered. He loved watching Julian and Enigma together. He half hoped he could get off by just watching them, but he already enjoyed the relentless heat built up inside of him as he squirmed. “Yes- agh yes.”

Enigma gave Julian a kiss, gently turning him away from Asra. Asra’s eyes hungrily roamed up and down Enigma’s body. His edged dick leaked on his stomach, head swollen as he stared at Enigma kissing Julian, easing him into their arms as the two wound together. Julian kicked his pants off and held Enigma close, his hands rubbing up and down their back, trailing lower until he was groping them with intent and gasps and sliding them onto his lap so they straddled him. Their kisses were deep and passionate, wet and messy as both of them felt every inch of skin they could, craving caresses and affection the other was happy to give. 

“Oooooooh, that’s hot,” breathed Asra. Julian and Enigma glanced at him, Julian’s face bright with humiliation at being watched so intently and Enigma smirking on top of him. He wiggled against the ropes holding him to the bed. “I don’t know who I’d rather be.”

Enigma spread their legs over Julian’s lap and Asra licked his lips. Julian reached for a bottle of oil and slicked his fingers, pressing between Enigma’s legs and slowly stretching them open. Enigma bit their lip and grunted, eyes shut as Julian held them around their waist and languidly thrust his fingers inside them. Julian kissed Enigma’s neck and looked at Asra, voice deep and smooth making Asra’s heart skip with delight. “I bet you’re jealous, hm? Long, practiced fingers inside you hitting just so, preparing you for so much more until you see stars sounds irresistible. I know how it feels, trembling and trusting your partner and liking the feeling so much but /needing/ more and more, greedy and unsatisfied until you’re taken hard and you’re so far gone you can’t even hear your own cries of pleasure.” 

Asra gazed at Enigma’s face as they made small sounds. He was tempted to magic out of his restraints but he growled instead. Dirty talk was his signature strength, and he could tell from his lovers faces that it was working. “I want you to /fuck/ them and then let me have them. I want our Enigma to have both of us. I- ah god I want to feel your come gushing out as I fill them up myself, all ours.”

Enigma moaned loudly. Julian chuckled softly and helped them lie down on their back, hands running up and down their sides and hips. “Oh Asra, getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you? You’ll have Enigma however they like-“ Julian carefully pushed inside them with a low groan that made Asra’s cock jump, “-after I do.” 

Julian rested his forehead against Enigma’s, always gentle and sweet when he had the lead. He kissed them and rocked his hips, hands meandering up and down their stomach and chest as Enigma crossed their ankles behind him, short gasps and sighs shared between mouths. Julian thrust harder and Enigma cried out every other pass until they were both coming fast, messy kisses fading into winded breaths as they both looked up at Asra. 

Asra legitimately struggled, too needy to pretend to be aloof. “Please PLEASE I need you both so much, I’m begging please Ilya, Enigma, Ilya Ilya-“

Julian lovingly gave Asra a kiss, melding together. Enigma crawled under them and took Asra in their mouth, sucking and licking eagerly as Asra mewed. Julian caressed Asra’s cheek and kissed his jaw as he got louder. “That’s it, love. Come for us, let us take care of you. You’re so good, Asra. Let it all go.”

Asra arched his back and screamed, pulling the rope taut and coming in Enigma’s mouth. He threw his head back and shook violently as his pent up tension drained out of him. He collapsed into the pillows propping him up and sighed deeply as Julian and Enigma untied him. 

Asra rested against Julian’s chest as they both held him. Julian kissed the top of his head and scanned Asra for any lingering pain. “Asra? You okay?”

“I had an orgasm, not a wagon accident, Ilya. I’m great.”

Julian snorted. “A lot of mine feel indistinguishable.”

Enigma gave them both kisses. “I love you both so much, but dinner is waiting with Faust and the stove salamander. She’d probably like it if we ate.”

“Ugh. Clothes. I guess.” Asra found a fluffy lavender robe and Enigma and Julian found other comfy house clothes to wear downstairs. Faust was curled up by the warm stovetop. Asra scooped her into his arms as Julian and Enigma served everyone dinner. They crowded in at the shop’s small counter for a cozy meal. 

Julian still kept checking Asra over. “Your wrists aren’t sore, you really feel okay?”

Asra kissed Julian on the cheek and sneakily slid Faust into Julian’s lap. “Absolutely. You two were wonderful. It was intense, and I loved all of it. I promise I wouldn’t hide if anything was too much.” 

Enigma held Asra’s hand. “We should do this more often. Switch things around, have fun with each other.” 

Julian opened his mouth to comment but squeaked instead as Faust wound around his neck, blepping at him. “Hi! Hello! Goodbye friend!” He hurriedly tried to lift her off his shoulders but Faust wound around his wrist or dropped to his lap every time he scooped her up in an endless internalized panic. Asra watched Julian’s antics and covered his mouth, shaking until he burst into laughter, head on the table as he let himself be overtaken with mirth. Enigma wasn’t much better, cackling as Julian couldn’t get Faust to go to Asra instead.

“Ilya, she likes you!” assured Asra while wheezing on the table. 

Julian groaned. “How am I supposed to live with three Geminis? You’re both just giggling at- Faust!” He scolded the snake as she fell down his loose robe, snuggling up to him around his waist.

Asra finally sat up. “Okay, okay. C’mere love.” While he meant to summon Faust out from Julian’s clothing, both Julian and Enigma stood up to hug him. “Oh. That works too, I guess.” 

Faust finally slithered under Asra’s shirt and Julian gratefully kissed Asra. “Bubble bath?”

Enigma grinned. “Bubble bath!”

Asra wrapped an arm around Julian and Enigma. “You two still aren’t done spoiling me, huh?”

Julian gave Asra an adoring look. “We never will be, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very fun but seemed to take like a long time to finish writing haha, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is StressBakingElf Come say hi!


End file.
